BACKGROUND & SCOPE The NIH Blueprint Neurotherapeutics Network (BPN) has initiated a series of collaborative drug discovery and development projects focused on nervous system disorders. These projects will be developing therapeutic leads through an iterative process of medicinal chemistry optimization and in vitro and in vivo testing. A component of this process will be the conduct of in vivo phannacokinetic (PK) assessment of compounds. This task will cover the phannacokinetic analysis of rodent (rat and mouse) plasma samples, collected off-site during the course of in vivo efficacy studies. Scope: The activity to be supported under this task order is to provide 4 plasma phannacokinetic studies analyzing rodent plasma samples supplied by the BPN.